Ne pars pas
by not-so-glorious
Summary: Et dans leur regard il y avait tous les non dits, tous les sentiments ou émotions qu'ils ressentaient


**WARNING**: ceci est surement la plus étrange fic que j'ai jamais ecrite...

si jamais je met des info ici ça abimera la lecture de cette fic donc je ne vais pas mettre d'indication à part le rating qui est **T** parce que c'est un peu dur à comprendre et y'a des trucs un peu moins joli que des papillons au dessus d'un champs de fleurs...

aucun perso, sort, lieu n'est à moi... mais je reclame l'histoire comme mon bien quand même

c'est pas moi qu'il faut blamer mais l'album absolution de Muse qui m'a inspiré ce **OS** qui je pense est un complet **PWP** et un total **TWT**

* * *

Il lui attrapa le bras: _ne pars pas_... c'était des mots sans sens dans un autre contexte mais qui voulait dire tellement ici... ne me laisse pas... ne me laisse pas faire ça... ne me laisse pas seul... ne me laisse pas te laisser partir... ça voulait peut etre dire je t'aime ou j'ai besoin de toi... cela pouvait vouloir dire tellement de chose... mais l'essentielle était dans ses yeux... tout la douleur contenu, toute la fureur retenu...

_J'aimerai pouvoir_...et là dedans il y avait tellement de choses aussi... des choses comme j'aimerais bien rester mais je ne peux pas .. des choses comme j'aimerais t'aider mais je ne peux pas... des choses comme si tu savais comme je t'aime.. comme j'aimerais pouvoir rester... des choses.. des choses que l'on se dit quand on ne veut pas...

Le sang coulait, le sang bouillonnait et les morts jonchaient le sol... la chaire était partout et les râles de la mort se soulevaient partout dans la salle...

Bientot la paix...

On ne peut pas croire à la paix ou à la fin dans ces moments... quand la mort surpasse la vie... quiand vous marcher sur vos amis ou sur ce qu'il en reste...

_Je t'en pris..._  
et venant de lui cela voulait tellement dire... que lui dise ça... il le savait cela voulait dire tellement de chose... mais il ne pouvait pas l'écouter... non il n'entendait que les cris... les cris que l'on pousse lorsque la douleur annihile notre pensée... les cris que l'on hurlent jusqu'a ne plus rien ressentire qu'une brulure intense dans les cordes vocals... une brulure qui on l'espère peux abréger la vie... parce qu'à ce moment on veut mourir... et lui il était au milieux de ces cris... au milieux de ces corps avec ou sans vie... avec ou sans membre... avec ou sans visage... et parmi ces corps il y avait ses amis... ses ennemis... des innocent... des coupables...

_Je dois le faire..._  
et cette obligation qui pèse tellement fort sur des épaules si jeune... celle d'une personne à moitié morte parce qu'elle a vut trop de chose... parce qu'elle à vu ses amis mourir... parce qu'elle à vu ses amis souffrir... parce qu'elle a tué... parce qu'elle a fait cette chose qu'est de prendre la vie à autruis... parce qu'elle a detruit trop de monde, de famille... parce qu'elle n'a pas été heureuse assez dans sa vie... parce qu'elle a donné sa vie, son ame, son corps à cette cause... parce que rien n'est plus grave que la faute de compter sur un enfant pour sauver des adultes...

_Tu n'es pas obligé..._  
Ils savaient que c'était faux... ça aurait été trop beau... rester... ne pas tuer... aimer... vivre... mais il n'en avait pas le droit... pas quand un monstre était en vie et que lui seul avait le pouvoir de le tuer... d'en venir à bout... parce que dans l'ivresse de la bataille... il savait qu'il avait une chance... il n'avait pas fais tout ça pour rien... non il fallait aller jusqu'au bout... les temps dur allaient etre révolu... il le fallait et tout deux savaient qu'il était le seul à pouvoir venir à bout... venir à bout du mal... de Lui...

_Je vais revenir..._  
et tout deux en doutaient... tout deux savaient que la vie allait peut etre s'arreter là... tout deux savaient qu'il y avait de trop forte probabilité de défaite... ils savaient... et c'était peut etre le pire... Ils se regardaient en hésitant... en pensant au non-dit... à la mort qui allait les frapper d'un instant à l'autre... à la mort qui risquait de frapper l'autre... de l'horreur que cela impliquait pour leur coeur... de l'inimmaginable souffrance que cela allait engendrer... et du futur seul... non sa n'était pas envisageable... si l'un mourrait ils le savaient l'autre le suiveraient... parce que mourir à deux c'était bien..; c'était beau... mais mourir seul... c'était cruel... c'était horrible... sa n'était pas vivable de toute manière...

_Je sais..._  
Et tout les deux se regardaient comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.. comme si les cris comme si la douleur d'un monde en guerre s'étaient stoppés le temps d'un regards... et tout deux savaient... savaient ce que l'autre pensait à ce moment précis... savaient que lorsque l'explosion dans leur coeur retentirait... ils savaient ce que cela allait provoquer... ils savaient la douleur... ils connaissaient la souffrance... mais il fallait le faire... il LE FALLAIT... ils se retrouveraient de l'autre coté s'ils mourraient... ils resteraient ensemble quelque soit le moyen... quelque soit l'endroit...

_Tu me suivras?  
toujours...  
Partout?  
oui... jusqu'au bout... et même après..._

et la douleur... mais surtout la peur de la séparation c'était comme des milliers de couteaux qui s'enfoncaient dans le coeur... dans la chaire...dans l'âme torturée... corrompu... souillée... mais plus rien de cela ne comptait... non parce qu'ils savaient... ils savaient que jamais ils ne se quiterraient... ensemble à la vie... ils se l'était promis... ils se l'étaient juré... et ils ne se pardonnerais jamais de s'abandonner...

_A la vie...  
A la mort..._

et rien ne pouvait les atteindre à ce moment... plus rien n'était important mis à part l'autre...

_je t'interdit de mourir tant qu'Il n'est pas mort...  
je te suiverais en temps voulu si tu meurs avant...  
mais tu me suivera hein?  
oui... partout... toujours..._

la vie est cruelle... la vie est brusque... la vie est injuste... on peut en dire beaucoup des comme ça... mais eux n'en avaient rien à faire de la vie... la vie... la mort... c'était du pareil au même s'ils étaient ensembles... rien n'était important à part l'autre...

Et puis le défi dans leur yeux.. celui de rester en vie... celui de rester ensemble... et puis le sourire contenu dans leurs yeux... mais surtout leur cris... leur déclaration pas faite... leurs mots pas dit... le temps perdu...et puis la haine... et puis l'excitation de la fin... celle qui approchait... ils se regardaient... ils pouvaient passer leur vie à se regarder... à se dévorer du regard... à s'aimer du regard... à se parler du regard... à se défier du regard... à se sourire du regard...

Ils évitaient les sorts qui leur étaient lancé sans même sans rendre compte... ils savaient... ils savaient tout ce qu'il fallait savoir... ils savaient que cela serait difficile s'ils survivaient... que sa seraient dur de s'afficher ensemble... que sa seraient dur d'être un héros et un mangemort... mais il le fallait... s'ils restaient en vie alors il allait falloir résister... il allait falloir se cacher...

Ils se rapprochaient en le voulant ou sans le vouloir on ne peut pas savoir... ils approchaient sans casser la connexion visuel... ils s'approchaient de l'épicentre de la bataille... du monstre qui avait tout provoqué, du monstre qu'il fallait tuer, qu'il fallait anéantir... qu'il allait anéantir...

des sorts fusaient de partout... touchant sans distinction les bons... les mauvais... si tant est que ces deux mots aient un sens...

les murs supportaient difficilement le poids du plafond à moitié éventré... du sang coulait comme si les murs eux même saignaient... le rouge... partout...et puis le bruit incessant de la douleur... celle inexprimable qu'on tente d'exorciser lorsque l'on a plus rien... autant psychique que corporel...

et puis soudain un sort... peut être plus cruel que les autres... car il les sépare... il ne tue pas, non... mais il casse cette harmonie fragile qui s'était créé dans leurs regards... et le combat reprend, continu, doit continuer pour un jour finir... il faut en finir... et c'est en combat singulier qu'ils affrontent chacun de leur coté leur destin...

Ils affrontent chacun un monstre... un monstre qui leur a volé leurs enfances... leur adolescence... leur vie... mais plus aujourd'hui... non car enfin ils peuvent contrer leur destin...

Ils ont enfin une chance d'être libre... et il ne faut pas la laisser passer... non surtout pas la laisser s'échapper! il faut l'attraper... l'apprivoiser... tout faire pour l'avoir...

il y a comme des coups de canon qui sont tirés de tous les cotés... et le froid, la douleur, la peine qui sont trop de fardeaux ne doivent pas interférer...

"**AVADA KEDAVRA**"

un éclair vert... un corps à terre... des cheveux qui trempent dans le sang qui inonde le sol... de long cheveux blonds... un masque qui tombent révélant le visage angélique d'un démon qui voulait faire de son fils son digne héritier...

il n'a pas réussi... son fils l'a tué...

des larmes... parce qu'il s'agit d'un père quand même... monstre ou pas c'est celui qui vous a donner la vie... celui qui vous a élever bien ou mal là n'est pas la question... qu'il l'aime ou pas... il pleure c'est tout... c'est comme une lame aiguisée... terrible qui vient le transpercer dans le cœur qui vient briser des barrage... mais il faut se reprendre... car rien n'est fini... mais rien ne saurait tarder...

en effet il les voit là, un peu loin, mais il les voit... et ses peurs prennent le dessus... car le survivant, le sauveur est à genoux... à genoux devant l'innommable arborant un air triomphant... et il a peur car il sait ce qu'il va se passer... ils en avaient parlé, ils ont prévu quoi faire dans ce cas de figure là... dans le cas où il n'y aurait plus rien d'autre à faire... alors il court le plus vite possible pour être près quand cela arrivera... et il arrive juste à temps pour voir: le survivant, l'homme qu'il aime... l'homme qui l'aime... lever la tête dans sa direction... un sourire passe, une larme coule... des mots, des pensée par centaines, par millions les assaillissent mais il n'y a plus le temps... il faut le faire...

°O0o0O°

Harry détourna le regard de Drago pour le reporter sur Voldemort et avec un sourire éclatant, vengeur il s'élança et attrapant le lord noir dans sa course il prononça un unique mot... et une explosion terrible secoua la Grande Salle...

Ils étaient morts... leurs corps, un blond, un brun, unis comme jamais car mélangés par l'explosion... morts ensembles... unis à l'infini... combattant pour la même cause... s'aimant jusqu'a la mort... et même après...

**THE END**

* * *

_YATTAAAAA_

j'espère que vous avez tout compris parce que je suis pas sûr que tout soit très compréhansible... mais c'est peut être mieux comme ça: vous pouvez comprendre ce que vous voulez... donc dites moi ce que vous avez compris/ pas compris

not-so-glorious qui a écrit ça a une heure avancé de la nuit comme d'hab'... faut croire que l'inspiration vient vers 2h du mat'... donc désolé pour l'ortographe...personnellement je pense que c'est pas le plus famuex que j'ai jamais ecrit...


End file.
